crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly
The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly., by E. E. Nalley is the second major story concerning the tangle between Wicked and Solange. It is in two parts, published on 2017-09-19 and 2017-12-26. It takes place from 2016-10-07 to 2016-10-09. It directly follows The Sorrows of Red October. The next story is Tears and Fears; this contains two unconnected threads, one of which continues the sequence from this story. This summary contains spoilers for the major plot device. It was revealed in The Sorrows of Red October. If you haven’t read either that story or this one, please do so before reading this summary. You Have Been Warned. To recap, Tansy Walcutt changed places with Lanie Cody for the assault on Night Death’s lair. Solange was supposed to be in the assault, Wicked took her place with a spell to switch their appearances. “Solange” supposedly died in the assault; there is a nice memorial in New York’s Central Park, and another in Whateley Academy’s Memorial Garden. The real Solange has been living as Lanie Cody, Wyatt Cody’s wife and mother of three children, for close to four years or so. Meanwhile, the real Wicked actually survived with horrible injuries, and was in a comatose state with major brain activity for almost a year. When she woke up, she had complete amnesia for her prior life, and was told she was Jennifer Kelly, the name on a fake MID recovered with her. Jennifer Kelly is, of course, a completely fictitious identity. Thus tangles the plot. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-09-19 and covers 2016-10-07 through part of 2016-10-08. 2016-10-07 - - > March of Dreams Jennifer Kelly has a dream where she’s on the Moors of Scotland, but it’s not the scene from the bodice ripper she’s currently enjoying. She awakes screaming, and then awakens again, because the first awakening was into a second dream. - - > Whateley Academy Kayda Franks visits Lanie Cody at Whateley. Kayda says she may have messed up: she may have awakened the spirit of Laneth. After a bit of discussion, Grizzly points out that the closest analogy in the modern world to the Pict warrior is a serial killer. Oh, Shit! - - > New York Jennifer Kelly makes a gem pickup and passes a test as to whether the gem is genuine. - - > Whateley Academy Wyatt Cody Jr. and Constance Cody hatch a plot to investigate the missing people, as only 6-year-old geniuses can. Their spirits don’t like the idea. Lanie fills in Kayda on the results of the investigation. The person who has the Wicked (Villain) ID is a gem courier named Jennifer Kelly. She has Post Traumatic Stress Amnesia; the MID was so badly damaged it took eight months to get enough data off the chip to determine which MID it was. Wyatt Cody Jr. does the distraction and takes his lumps from his father. - - > The March of Dreams Jennifer Kelly has another dream of Laneth - the one where she dies defending her village from Viking raiders. She wakes to a howl of “Give me back my life!” 2016-10-08 - - > Whateley Academy Wyatt Cody Jr. enjoys a flying dream, and then thinks he hears his mother scream. He falls out of bed trying to dive to where she is. Then his sister Constance Cody comes in with the tricorder she pilfered from her mother’s lab. They work it a bit to find out how it works, and they find an unidentifiable signal coming from the direction of the campus. At breakfast Lanie Cody tells her husband that she has to go to New York for something with Kayda. She lies about it being a Nations affair. Then Wyatt deals with his errant son. - - > New York Jennifer Kelly takes a shower after the horror of the nightmare. - - > Whateley Academy The Cody children get into the tunnels and avoid a guard by taking to a ventilation shaft. The shaft leads into a room that has, according to the two children’s spirits, unimaginable danger. They bolt through the door. - - > New York Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams start checking data bases. They discover that Wicked has two identities that seem to be the same person. A bit more digging shows the fake identity was entered by an A. Hartford, who seems to be the Assistant Headmistress of Whateley Academy. They decide to take a trip up to see her. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-12-26 and takes place on 2016-10-08 with a small piece on 2016-10-09. Jennifer Kelly has serious misgivings about the trip to New Hampshire. - - > Whateley Academy Wyatt Cody Jr. and Constance Cody escape from the tunnel system, and then break the tricorder. They simultaneously figure out that their sitter, Laura, can probably fix it. They head for Poe cottage to talk to her. - - > Berlin, New Hampshire Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams decide to check on the A. Hartford in the Berlin phone directory. It turns out to be Amelia Hartford, the former Assistant Headmistress, who is not particularly enamored with Geoffry Mazarin, the new headmaster. - - > New York Tansy, Kayda and Debra arrive in New York. They stop to leave the luggage at Kayda’s and Debra’s apartment before heading for Jennifer Kelly’s apartment. - - > Whateley The Cody twins get Laura involved. The three of them head for the Workshop. Laura hunts for parts. - - > New York Tansy, Kayla and Debra discover that Jennifer Kelly is not in, but the doorman says they headed for Penn Station. - - > Whateley In Alexander Hall, a part of The Village, Tatsuo Ito referees a boxing match between Melvin Donner and Wyatt Cody. Donner notices that Cody is distracted. Cody says that it's because of his wife's trip, Donner calls a draw so they can talk about it. - - > Berlin, NH Amelia Hartford convinces Jennifer Kelly and Sarah Williams to move up to New Hampshire to help get to the bottom of the conspiracy. - - > Whateley Laura reassembles and fixes the tricorder. It works, but the memory is scrambled; there’s no way she can recover it. Talking about it, she discovers that the two children are avatars and already have spirits. Wyatt Jr. can also shape-shift. The children run, and she calls their father. - - > New York Wyatt Cody calls Lanie Cody to tell her about the twins. They decide to drive to Whateley - it’s faster that way. 2016-10-09 - - > The March of Dreams Jennifer Kelly confronts Laneth in a dream. She refuses to credit it with any reality. The dream shifts to a rooftop where Wicked is subduing a number of men. She turns and says “If you won’t listen to her reason, then I’ll just fucking kill you.” Characters *Jennifer Kelly - works as gem courier **Laneth - Wicked’s umpteenth great-grandmother, appears in nightmares **Wicked - only appears in nightmares. *Mrs. Cody (Tansy) - Elaine Cody (Actually Tansy Walcott) **Grizzly - Bear spirits, associated with Tansy (was originally with original Elaine) **Mustang - another spirit - still with Tansy. (Tantaka?) *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - Native Shaman of Shamans *Melvin Donner - Auto Shop teacher (mention) *Gearheads - Auto club (mention + one scene) *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - one of Whateley’s psychotherapists. *Benjamin Stein - Jeweler’s apprentice, Mr. Stein’s grandson (one scene) *Mr. Stein - Jeweler - (one scene) *Jose - owner of an improbably large uncut emerald (mention) *Señor Ferraro - another gem merchant (mention) *Wyatt Cody Jr. - Wyatt and Elaine’s son he’s 6, going on 7. **Peregrine - Peregrine falcon which is Wyatt’s spirit. He’s an avatar with a spirit. *Constance Cody - Wyatt and Elaine’s daughter. They are twins. **Winyanigmuwatogla (Winnie) - Constance's cougar spirit - she’s also a manifested avatar. *Ms. Tatum - Special Needs teacher. (Mention) *Le Compte - Geoffrey Mazrin - new Headmaster. Syndicate. (Mention) *Falcon - Robert Turner - Assistant Headmaster - retired Hero. *Wildman - famous case of amnesia (mentioned) *Vikings - part of Laneth’s death scene (dream) *Sarah Williams - Doctor, Jenifer Kelly’s apartment mate and lover. *Franklin Delarose - Security Chief Delarose (I thought he’d moved on, and someone else was chief.) *Doctor Vincent - ? (Mention) *Amelia Hartford - former Assistant Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Cerulea - Laura Samuels - the twins sitter, a gadgeteer. Freshman in Poe Cottage. *Night Death - Villain, possibly deceased. The attack on his lair started the mess. (Mentioned) *Elizabeth Carson - former Headmistress of Whateley Academy. Missing, possibly deceased or worse. *Lord Paramount - Fredrick Covenau - mutant ruler of Wallachia. Also missing in the same incident. *Cornflower - Debra Matson - retired hero, formerly with the Sioux Falls League. Kayda’s lover. *Tatsuo Ito - retired head of Martial Arts. (One mention in one scene). *Steven Cody - Steven Eugene Cody - third child, three, almost four. *William Shakespeare - (mention) *William Harvey - (mention) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:E. E. Nalley